The Falcon Doesn't Use His Talons
by Shadic1978
Summary: Rated T for very dark themes but not enough to get a M in my opinion. Highschool AU. Faunus are discriminated against and everyone has their way of coping. Spencer is no exception but what happens when his best friend finds out his secret.
1. Round One

The Falcon Doesn't Use His Talons

**So I have been reading a book called "Willow: It's hard to keep a secret when it's written all over your body" and I was struck with inspiration and in case you have not noticed I name all my main characters Spencer Stone but keep in mind that none of my stories take place in the same universe this is a highschool AU of SpencerxYang and themes get dark here since I am around this level of darkness but I shrug it off but I need to write it down and you all get to share my pain...ALLONS-Y!**

Faunus...humans born with animal appendages. Some Faunus like Velvet don't hide their appendages and are targets. Me and my friend Blake...well she has her bow and I have my trenchcoat, but it's not enough. We still hear the rumors about us and we still are bullied because we are the silent duo. I don't like getting attached to people since my parents got killed in a Faunus hate crime 6 years ago and when the died Blake and I found a abandoned warehouse that keeps us warm during the night, it's not home but it's enough. Even Blake, who has shared her entire life with me about joining the White Fang gang and leaving and now they are hunting her, doesn't know my darkest secret of all...I cut. I just hear all of them mocking me and calling me names and I just need to drive the pain away.

I was sitting at the very back table in the lunchroom with just Blake when the local gang CRDL showed up and decided to mess with us.

"Well, hello emos" the leader Cardin said

"What do you want Cardin" I asked wanting him to leave

"I want a lot of things, one of which is your bleeding corpse" he said and two of his guys pinned me against the wall. Blake and I didn't get that much to eat being homeless and all so I wasn't the strongest guy and I could just stand there as Cardin drove his fist into my gut over and over.

Blake was being held back by a guy with a green mohawk as I was repeatedly pounded and I could see the tears start to well up in her eyes. I flashed her a smile, trying to comfort her before I was punched again and coughed up blood.

"Take off the coat" Cardin commanded and mine and Blake's eyes widened in horror as to what was about to happen.

I struggled against them but eventually got off my trenchcoat and revealed my long sleeve shirt and my two black wings which caused the cafeteria to go silent and Cardin to jump back is disgust.

"You are one of those freaks, i'm doing the world a favor" he said and he pulled out a pocket knife which I welcome to help the name-calling out of my head. I closed my eyes and waited.

"Spencer!" I could hear Blake yell but it was too late as he brought down the knife.

I felt nothing...I opened my eyes and saw a stunningly beautiful blond girl kick the knife out of Cardin's hand and punch him in the face. She turned to the two that we're holding me down and said "What. You want some too" and they immediately let me go and ran away with the guy that was holding Blake back and she ran up to me.

"Are you ok?" Blake and the blonde girl asked simultaneously.

"I...I" I started and could hear all the whispers and name-calling and dashed out of the lunchroom and the school and went to the top of that old tree in the park that only people with wings could reach.

**BLAKE'S POV**

Damn it, I knew this would happen. I just wish it didn't.

"Is he gonna be ok?" the blonde girl asked with genuine concern

"I really don't know, but I need to go find him" I said knowing where he would go

"Let me come with" She offered and I was sceptical

"Why, so you can make fun of him" I replied wanting to defend my friend who was basically a brother to me.

"God no" the blonde replied "Faunus are people too"

"Ok, if that's your outlook on it then come along…" I started realizing I don't know her name

"Yang" she said and we started running out of school not caring about the consequences, just wanting to find Spencer.

It took us 15 minutes to get to the tree in the park where Spencer and I first met 6 years ago.

"He's up there" I said looking up at the 100 foot tree.

"How are we going to get up there?" Yang asked and I only responded by jumping from branch to branch and finally reached the top.

I saw something that changed the three of our lives forever...Spencer was dragging a razor blade across his forearm. 'Does Spencer cut' was my only thought.


	2. Eviction

The Falcon Doesn't Use His Talons

Chapter 2: Eviction

The blood seeped out of my wound and I could feel all the laughs die down, taken over by the blissful pain. I took out some neosporin from the pocket of my trenchcoat and disinfected the wound, I put away the neosporin in the exterior pocket and I put the razor away in my interior coat pocket. I now had my mind off of the names and was at peace.

I jumped off my branch and flapped my wings, slowing my decent as I landed on the ground. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Blake and the blonde girl looking at me with concern.

Blake wrapped me in a hug and said "It's ok...I'm here for you"

I hugged back but the moment was ruined when the blonde girl said "Awwwww"

"Um...who are you?" I asked

"I'm Yang" she said

"She's the one that helped you" Blake said as we separated

I looked at the clocktower and saw it was 3.

"Thanks Yang but we should probably get home" I said

"Ok. See you around" she said and Blake and I walked off, taking Blake's hand

**YANG'S POV**

I sighed as Spencer and Blake walked off, hand in hand. Why are all the good ones taken. Maybe they are not together maybe-OH SHIT, Ruby. I ran back to Beacon as fast as I could.

I found Ruby outside waiting for me with a pissed look on her face

"Where were you" she asked me

"I needed to help" I said

"Oh, help your crush" Ruby joked, now calmed down.

"Oh, shut up, besides he barely even notices me" I replied

**SPENCER'S POV**

Blake and I were walking around the warehouse district when she asked me "So, blondie huh?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, clueless

"Come on" she said punching my arm "you know you like her"

"*sigh* that obvious huh?" I asked

"You can't hide anything from me" Blake said triumphantly

In all the years I have known her, Blake only opens up to me and we considered each other siblings with all we have been through and how we take care of each other.

We opened the door to the warehouse and saw people inside, it was the most powerful gang in town, the Insurrectionists.

"What are you doing in my place?" I asked them pissed

"Your place? this is our place" their leader said "Shark"

The guy wearing the shark mask threw 3 molotov cocktails at me and Blake. 2 of them missed and the third was heading straight for Blake.

I, acting on instinct, pushed Blake out of the way and took the bottle. The bottle shattered and gave me 4 cuts on my arm but more importantly my trenchcoat was on fire and I was forced to whip it off.

I saw the Insurrectionists getting closer to us and I grabbed Blake and ran and ran halfway across town near the apartments district.

"So what now" Blake asked, sitting on the sidewalk

"I don't know" I answered joining her.

We just sat like that and I noticed Blake looking down and a tear was coming out of her eye. I pulled her into a hug and let her cry on my shoulder. I had to be strong, for both of us. No home, No possession, no money, we are pretty screwed. The urge to cut grew stronger and stronger, but I couldn't, not in front of Blake.

I heard the sound of a motorcycle stopping in front of us and I looked up to see Yang getting of her motorcycle.

She bent down and asked "Something wrong?"

"We we're kicked out of our house and now we have to live on the street" I said holding Blake tighter

Yang put her hand up to her mouth in shock and said "That's awful"

"We probably will have to drop out of school to get jobs, we don't have money either" I said

"Nope" Yang said

"Nope?"

"Nope" she repeated "Come on" she said and picked up me and Blake and dragged us to her Motorcycle.

Blake and I were dragged to the motorcycle. Blake was put in the sidecar and I was pulled onto the bike and Yang put my arms around her waist and took off. I blushed realizing my arms were around my crushes waist. YES!

**YANG'S POV**

YES! I managed to get my crush to put his arm around me. I reved up Bumblebee and took off. I reved down the streets and in 10 minutes we we're at the place. I grabbed Blake and Spencer by the arm and dragged them to the elevator and hit the button only button

**SPENCER'S POV**

I was dragged into the elevator by Yang with Blake and she hit the button for the top floor. When the elevator stopped at the top floor the two of us were dragged out of the elevator by the blonde.

"We're here" Yang said cheerily

"And where is here?" I asked

"Well, since you don't have a home you get to live here now." Yang said smiling

"No, we couldn't. We wouldn't want to impose" Blake said

"No, you're living here, this is what's friends do" Yang said and I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

**YANG'S POV**

Oh shit did I make him cry. There were tears rolling down his face and I felt really bad.

"A-Are you ok" I asked Spencer

"Yeah, it's just...6 years and my only friend was Blake" he said and I walked over to him

I pulled him into a hug and said "BFFs. Now come on, I'll show you to your rooms" I took Spencer by the hand and led him down the hall. His hands felt soft, strong, and reassuring. We reached the end of the hall and I was ready to show everyone to their room.

I pointed to the door on my side of the hall and said "Spencer, here's your room" and then I pointed to the door on Ruby's side of the hall and said "Blake here's your room"

"Thank you" they said together and went to their own rooms.

I knocked on Ruby's door and went in to explain the situation to her.

"What's up?" she asked

"You see, the thing is...you remember Spencer and Blake right?" I asked my sister

"Yeah, your crush and his girlfriend" Ruby replied

"Come on, we don't know for sure that they're dating. There's still hope for me, but anyway they got kicked out of their house and they're living here now" I explained

**BLAKE'S POV**

With my Faunus hearing I was able to hear the conversation between Yang and Ruby. So Yang has a crush back on Spencer but think's we're dating, I'll have to fix that"

**SPENCER'S POV**

I don't know what i'm gonna do. We just ran out of life insurance money that I got from my parents and now I live with the girl I have a crush on but it was all just so stressful. I reached into my back pocket for my razor and put it up to my arm, I slowly dragged the blade across my skin, letting the blood out before I started disinfecting the wound. I felt so much better now.

I pulled out my cell phone and called my sister

"Sup" she answered

"Tex, it's me." I said

"what's up" my sister asked

"The insurrectionists are held up in warehouse 13 at the docks, kick their ass for me" I said

"You got it...you know you really should talk to us sometime, Carolina will never admit it but she misses you, I mean at school you just sit in the corner with Blake" Tex said

"I know but I don't want to make the two of you targets, everyone just hates me because i'm a Faunus. Remember only I got that from mom." I said

"We can take care of ourselves and you know it, what's the real reason" Tex asked

"*sigh* ok, there's this girl" I started

"Oh, does my brother have a crush?" Tex teased

"Yes, now listen. So at lunch she sits at the table next to mine, I try to talk to her but the words get caught in my throat so I settle for getting to see her everyday. The Insurrection took the warehouse where I was living with Blake so she practically forced us to live with her and her sister" I explained

"ok, just don't try anything with her" Tex said

"After what you did it would be a surprise if I even could besides you know I don't have the guts" I said downcast

"I know, well I'm gonna go kick some Insurrectionist ass, bye bro" Tex said

"Bye, sis" I said and hung up the phone.

I looked at the time on my phone and saw it was 11:23. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.


	3. Shopping

The Falcon Doesn't Use His Talons

Chapter 3: Shopping

I woke up and looked at the clock to see it was 10 am. I realized I still had no clothes to change into. I walked out into the living room and Ruby, Blake, and Yang were sitting there talking...wait Blake was talking, these girls must be miracle workers.

"Morning" Yang said

"Morning" I said back

"So, what's going on today?" I asked

"Ruby already took Blake shopping so now I get to take you" Yang said and before I could protest she grabbed my arm and we were in the lift(British for elevator).

The elevator arrived at the lobby and Yang pulled me to the garage and we hopped on Bumblebee, again with my arms around her waist which made me happy, usually the misery I was drowned in by cutting but when I was touching Yang it had a better effect, instead of the misery going away it was filled with joy.

We arrived at the mall and I was dragged into a store called From Dust Till Dawn. I made my way to the trenchcoats that signified my look. I picked out a black leather trenchcoat(Spike), a world war 2 trenchcoat(Jack), and Yang picked out a long brown trenchcoat(10).

Next up we got shirts. I picked out mostly black long sleeve shirts but Yang got some t-shirts which I had no intention to wear due to the scars on my arms.

Yang and I went into the changing room to try on some of the stuff we we're getting and all the stalls we're taken and I got a great idea.

"I'll just change out here" I said and I took off my shirt

**YANG'S POV**

Spencer took his shirt off much to my joy and showed his ripped abs. I wasn't focusing on his abs though, I was more focused on his arms, particularly the scars on his arms. There we're a lot of them, at least 30 each of varying length.

"Where did you get those scars?" I asked him, now done with trying on his shirts

His face turned pale and he said "Oh, um… I got them fighting with my sisters" I said

"You have sisters?" I asked as we approached the checkout

"Yeah, two of them. We don't talk that much but we we're close. Funny thing is they're going to our school starting monday" he said as I payed for the clothes.

We walked to the entrance of the shop and exited, then we walked across the parking lot over to Bumblebee and then I saw a hand appear on Spencer's shoulder and turn him around and punched him. I got angry and went to help him up.

That ginger bitch yelled "Where the hell have you been!"

"I'm really sorry about her" the guy behind her apologized.

"Are you ok?" I asked helping Spencer to his feet

"Hello Carolina"he said

"Don't hello Carolina me we haven't talked in weeks. Some brother you are" She complained

Wait she's one of Spencer's sisters. "I was trying to protect you from the people that go after me because of these wings, what would I do if they hurt you" he yelled at her

"You know I can take care of myself" she yelled back

"Yeah, cause you seem to not care about scarring your brother" I yelled at her

She looked shocked and said "I never scarred him"

"Then how did?" I asked and turned to look at him to see him running away

"Spencer!" I yelled to him and then said softly "Don't go"


	4. Revelation

The Falcon Doesn't Use His Talons

Chapter 4: Revelation

**I should probably note that in this city there is no police so you can kill someone and get away with it and yes this will come into play later**

I ran, I ran and ran and kept running, just wanting to get away from there. I lied to one of my only friend and crush so she didn't know I cut and got tangled in my web of lies. I just couldn't tell Yang I cut, she would think i'm a freak. I kept running and by now I was out of the parking lot and in the street but that didn't stop me from running as far away as I could. Sadness and despair filled my heart and I needed to cut away the misery.

"Spencer!" I heard and I turned around to see Yang chasing after me on Bumblebee which caused me to start flying to get away but I could hear the engine following me. I flew as far away as I could, dodging buildings and people as I made my way to the park and on to the top branch of that old tree.

I sat down on that tree branch and pulled out my razor, I would never use my talons since it would help people make fun of Faunus since I would use them to cut(that's what the story title means). I drew the razor across my right arm, leaving a long scar that proved my misery at how the only girl I ever liked romantically, now thinks I'm a freak. I pulled up my left sleeve to start drawing the blade across that arm but I failed and was tackled out of the tree and this was the best moment of my life, not only did someone show how much they cared for me but they stopped me from cutting. I looked up after my back hit the ground with a loud thud to see Yang on top of me and she was clearly pissed.

"Talk to me about this!" she yelled at me to my surprise

"There's nothing to talk about. I am just a Faunus freak who cuts himself to drive away the pain" I said getting up

"You are not a freak" she said back, still pissed.

"I am. I have been my whole life. I just should die" I said and was shocked at what happened next.

Yang slapped me across the face and I looked at her to see her eyes full of tears and she said "Don't talk like that"

"Why, nobody cares about me!" I yelled at her and what happened next changed my life forever.

Yang pulled me by my shirt into her lips. That's right she kissed me, Yang Xiao Long, hottest girl in school kissed **me**. Out of all the people she had a choice from she choose the emo Faunus homeless cutter. After about 10 seconds she pulled away and said in a soft, soothing voice "**I **care about you, more than I could ever show so please don't talk like that it breaks my heart" I never realized I had such an impact on her in the few days that I had known her.

"Ok" I said and we walked over to Bumblebee hand in hand.

"Next time you feel the need to cut, come to me and I'll help you through it, together" Yang said to me

"Ok...together" I said and we hopped on Bumblebee

We drove to the apartment with my arms around her waist as I focused on her heartbeat as it calmed me down.

Yang parked Bumblebee in the parking lot of the building and we made our way to the special elevator. While on the ride up my cut opened and Yang noticed this.

"You're bleeding" she said and grabbed my arm.

"Yeah" I said weakly

The elevator opened and we walked out and "I'll meet you in your room" was whispered in my ear.

"Hey, Ruby can you grab the bags from downstairs while I work on dinner" Yang said

"Sure" the little redhead responded and went into the elevator.

I made my way down the hall and into my room and sat down on my bed and proceeded to take off my shirt. I heard a knock on the door and Blake came in and she saw my scars.

"How long?" She asked coming to sit down on my bed.

" 2 years" I said

We sat there in silence until Blake said "I understand why you do it but next time come to me, remember we look out for each other"

Yang came into the room and had a box of medical supplies and sat down on my bed next to me. She opened the box and pulled out a bottle of disinfectant.

"This may hurt" she said and poured the disinfectant across my arm and I cringed in the searing pain but it passed after a minute. Yang wrapped my arm in gauze and secured it and said "There"

"Thanks" I said and fell back on my bed and drifted into sleep from exhaustion. Today was the best day of my life...but tomorrow would be the worst.


	5. Betrayal

The Falcon Doesn't Use His Talons

Chapter 5: Betrayal

We walked into school and I got lots of shocked looks and death glares and this time not for the regular reasons. I got these glares because I was walking in the hall with my best friend Blake, smartest girl in school Ruby, and hottest girl in school and my girlfriend Yang who had her hand intertwined with mine. To say I was uncomfortable would be the understatement of the year.

We were walking through the halls and to first period and Cardin shot me a glare that could only be described as murderous and suddenly I was reconsidering going public with Yang.

Yang held my hand tighter and said "Don't worry, just concentrate on me"

"Right" I said and we made our way to our seats, I sat down next to Yang with her on my right and Blake on my left and Ruby on the right of Yang. Behind us was CRDL and then the new kids came in. Behind CRDL sat on left to right: Carolina, York, Wash, Connie and behind them sat North, Tex, South, Maine and behind them sat a blonde guy who I learned was named Sun.

The next few periods ended and I still got those death glares in the hall and then it was time for lunch. Me, Yang, Ruby, Blake, Carolina, York, Tex, North, Sun, Maine, South, Wash, and Connie sat together and we we're explaining how Tex and Carolina we're my sisters among other things.

(Good time to mention the couples are SpencerxYang SunxBlake CarolinaxYork TexxNorth Maine/MetaxSouth and WashxConnie and later in RubyxJaune)

Throughout lunch guys tried to hit on Tex and Carolina and Me, North, and York told them to go away but they didn't get the picture so we got Maine to kick their asses and one of them made the mistake of touching South and got a knifle to the leg(they can carry weapons at school cause I'm crazy). I remember when this city has SOME laws but that was before the people of this city elected Mayor Caboose.

**3rd POV**

"So you have the pictures?" Cardin asked Russel

"Yeah I got them" Russel said

"Ok then let's break up a couple" Dove said

**SPENCER'S POV**

Principal Ozpin gave a speech about how we should go to the football game on saturday and then the captain Cardin came on stage and what he said ruined my life.

"Hello everyone, now me and my friends did a little experiment of how stupid Faunus are" he said and a picture of me appeared on a screen behind him

"Now this is Spencer Stone, a Faunus. He actually thought that the hottest girl in school dated him" and with that a picture of me and Yang holding hands appeared on screen

"He thought that she let him and his friend move in for nothing even though she dreaded it the whole time" at this point I didn't care what he or anyone else had to say.

"Let's go" I said to Blake and we walked out of the gym with the laughter we we're so use to.

**YANG'S POV**

That ASSHOLE. He locked me in the closet and now I can't get out. I burst down the door and went to the gym for the assembly. I went into the gym and Tex grabbed my arm and pinned me to the wall

"You BITCH!" she screamed at me leaving me confused

"What did I do?" I asked while in pain

She punched me in the stomach and yelled "You know what you did, you broke my brother's heart!"

"I didn't break his heart what the fuck is this about?" I asked

"You and CRDL just used our brother to prove that Faunus are freaks" Carolina said

"I would never team up with them" I defended

"Then why did they say that you helped them" asked Connie with her wolf ears perked up in interest(btw she's a wolf faunus in the universe)

"Did you ever think they were lying, I know you're new here but they are the assholes of the school, they locked me in a closet before the assembly started" I said and Tex let me down

"You can let her through now Maine" Tex said and Ruby came running towards me and pulled me into a hug

"It's ok Ruby" I said and I saw Tex looking at her phone and she was on the verge of a breakdown.

"What's wrong babe?" North asked

Tex showed us a message that said 'Me and Blake and leaving town with Sun, don't look for us. Goodbye.'

"I hate goodbyes" Tex said and North hugged her

I am going to murder CRDL for taking Spencer away from me

**Hectic World told me I got them together too soon so we will take a little break from Golden Wings(SpencerxYang)**


	6. 3 months later

The Falcon Doesn't Use His Talons

Chapter 6: 3 months later

It has been three months since we left Vale. I couldn't stand to be there, I actually was fooled like that. In the months that had followed from then Blake, Sun, and I have traveled out of Vytal and over to Great Britain. We had all gotten weapons training, I learned how to use a katana and pistol. Blake learned how to use a Katana and pistol as well and Sun learned how to use shotguns, nunchucks and a bo staff. We traveled around doing mercenary work so we could eat. On one of our jobs we we're hired to protect this really famous band called JNPR and they we're so happy with our job they hired Blake and Sun as security guards and hired me as lead singer after their last one ditched them. We traveled all across the world having concerts wherever we went and eventually it got out I was a Faunus and we lost about 10% of our fans but we gained another 30%. Eventually my sisters found out I was lead singer for a world famous band and to say they were shocked was an understatement. Nora was our drummer, Phyrra was the backup singer, Jaune was on the guitar and Ren was on the piano and bass. Eventually Sun and Blake started dating. We sung songs such as: I burn, Falling towards the sky, The more, Pray, Red like Roses, Mirror Mirror, From Shadows, Terrify, Plagam Extremam Infligere, and Fragments to name a few of our hits. After I joined we changed the name to JNPRS

Tomorrow we would be playing a concert in Vale and I was nervous to say the least. Lots of people knew me in that town and would remember me as the guy who was tricked into thinking someone human didn't hate him. At this point I only cut when I think of Yang, the cheers of the fans couldn't dull out the pain she left me. Carolina called me again but I wouldn't answer it, if she knew I was coming to town she would never let me leave and besides they're better off without me. We finally got to the hotel room and collapsed, I was sharing a room with Jaune, Ren, and Sun while Blake shared a room with Pyrrha and Nora.

My phone beeped and a message from Tex said 'It was a lie, Yang didn't help them'.

Even if it was all a lie I grew a animosity inside of me for her and it would take a long time to get rid of.

Sun saw something was wrong and asked "It's about her isn't it?"

"Isn't it always" I replied

I got out of my clothes and into my PJs but Ren and Jaune finally noticed my scars and Jaune asked "What's with the scars"

"I use to drown in misery before I heard the crowds cheer...I still do sometimes but these are from driving away the pain" I said and there faces turned pale upon realizing what I meant

"Spencer...we're here for you if you need to talk about it" Ren said

I said nothing and went to my bed to fall asleep, ready to face the challenges tomorrow would bring.

**Ok just a short setup chapter but I have big plans for next chapter**


	7. Concert

The Falcon Doesn't Use His Talons

Chapter 7: Concert

We we're waiting in the limo to arrive at the amphitheatre when Jaune asked "So what are we planning on for tonight?"

"I thought maybe Falling Towards The Sky, I Burn,Fragments, Forever, and The More" I said

"Sounds good" Pyrrha added in.

We arrived at the amphitheatre and I got out of the limo and I was tackled by something that charged like a Mustang(the car) and I was thrown into a daze and I felt myself being pinned to a wall.

"Did you get him?" I heard a familiar voice call

"Yeah North, I got him" I opened my eyes to see my red-headed sister pinning me to a wall and my red-headed friend trying to pull her off me.

"Get off him!" she yelled

"Guys, this is my sister Carolina and over there is my other sister Tex and all of their friends" I said this and Carolina pushed me against the wall harder

"They're your friends too" she yelled

"Can we talk about this inside?" I asked and Carolina begrudgingly agreed and everyone went inside and we talked while we were setting up for the concert.

"So how long are you in town?" York asked

"Couple a days" I yelled down when I was fixing a light on the ceiling

I landed on the ground and asked "So Carolina since when were you that fast?"

"It wasn't me it was Epsilon" she said and a little blue soldier in armor appeared

"Sup did someone call me?" he asked

"Epsilon this is my brother Spencer" Carolina said introducing us

The next few hours passed quickly and it was 5 minutes before the concert started and Carolina walked up to me.

"What's up?" I asked

"Yang's gonna be here tonight in the front row" she said

"Carolina-" I started but was interrupted

"I've told you she wasn't involved in it and besides you are all she talks about" Carolina said

"I know but still I just don't want to get hurt like that again" I said

Epsilon popped up and said "what I've learned is that a great love is a lot like a good memory. When it's there, and you know it's there, but it's just out of your reach, it can be all that you think about. You can focus on it, and try to force it, but the more you do, the more you seem to push it away. But if you're patient, and you hold still, then maybe... Just maybe... It will come to you."

"Know what...you're right" I said flipping on my black leather trenchcoat(a new one) and went to the stage "I need to just wait"

I walked on the stage and ran to the microphone and took it off the stand "Hello everybody" I yelled into the mic "We are Junipers and we have quite the lineup for you guys tonight, hit it Ren"

"Insane breakneck pace

No brakes full speed ahead on this chase

Goons-nippin at my heels

Move my wheels cuz I'm not tryin to get killed

Ooh-what I'm gonna do?

Me and the crew-one false move-we through

Stress level high it's a full court press

Can't guess wrong the result is death

Adrenaline filled like a kid named Ritalin

Gotta get away from this bullshit middleman

Pushed to the max no time to relax

Cuz if we ain't swift we facin the axe

But I ain't tryin to hear it-float like a spirit

Finish line comin, I feel us gettin near it

Can't stop now , yo, we almost there

Unaware of what awaits us in the air

Falling toward the sky

Waiting for my...ride

Landin safe on the back of the truck

Now we ride through the streets talk about good luck

Man that was tough, jumpin off the building

But if we didn't do it then our time was up

Never that though I'm just too swift

Blessed with a gift that flows from my lips

Still represent still talkin that shit

Still hit your chest like a blast from the fifth

Ain't no stopping I'm-a keep it poppin

Rollin rockin pure hip-hoppin

Soul like Rakim you know I got plenty

I'm a C note, dog, and you're more like a penny

Jeff sent the text, asked for the best

So I stepped right in put flames to the test

Burn it down from dusk til dawn

Rise from the ash and then I'm gone

Falling toward the sky

Waiting for my...ride" I sung the song and everybody cheered

"Now everyone here's a song about a girl from this very town" I screamed and started singing

"Come at me

And you'll see

I'm more than meets the eye.

You think that

You'll break me,

You're gonna find in time

You're standing too close to a flame that's burning

Hotter than the sun in the middle of July.

Sending out your army, but you still can't win;

Listen up, silly boy, 'cuz I'm gonna tell you why...

I burn!

Can't hold me now,

You got nothing that can stop me.

I burn!

Swing all you want.

Like a fever I will take you down.

Reign supreme?

In your dreams;

You'll never make me bow.

Kick my ass?

I'm world-class

And super saiyan now.

You're starting up a fight that you just can't finish;

Watch the little hearts while they scrape you off the floor.

Bringing out your rockets? Well, shoot 'em up, baby,

High as you can go, but I'm the one who's gonna soar.

I burn!

Can't hold me now,

You got nothing that can stop me.

I burn!

Swing all you want,

Like a fever I will take you down.

It doesn't have to be this way;

Let's kiss and make up, then you'll learn

You can fight your life away;

I get what I want, so don't bother and just watch me burn.

Hotter than the sun,

Feel my fire;

Pyromaniac: my desire.

Thought that you could see the truth,

'Til I just burned down the booth.

Human Torch can't fuck with me;

Johnny Blaze: Suspect B.

Strike 'em quick, lightning fast;

Melt them bitches down to ash.

Gasoline, kerosene;

Strike the match, ignite the scene.

Shit will never be the same;

Feel the fury of my flame.

Beg for mercy: it won't help;

Embrace the ending you were dealt.

Seems you fucks will never learn;

Now sit back and watch me burn.

I burn!

Can't hold me now,

You got nothing that can stop me.

I burn!

Swing all you want,

Like a fever I will take you down.

I burn!

Can't hold me now,

You got nothing that can stop me.

I burn!

Swing all you want,

Like a fever I will take you down." The song was over and I looked at Yang in the front row and saw she was smiling which made me happy

"Now this next one is about a worse time in my life" I said and the song started

"Screams in the silence.

Voices fill your brain.

Tremble in the process.

Whispers feed the pain.

We are just fragments and pieces,

We are controlling the game.

Don't even know our own secrets,

When it's all over we all will pay!

Cover up your eyes now and wait for the darkness.

Try to fall asleep fast and pay for the blindness.

You don't want to see what's growing deep now inside us.

What we've all become is just lies and disguises.

(Megatragic automatic physico

Let him have it, cost benefit, this means war.

Stick with it, sphinxed with it,

Damndest apocalypse shit to the cataclysmic say no more.

Carry at, must attack, camel back it,

Till' their body cracks, snap and pop.

No hope, no escape, dying is the only fate,

Give it all you've got till the last man drops.)

Dreams all have left you,

Smoke hides the way.

Broken every promise,

Shadows you're not there.

Cover up your eyes now and wait for the darkness.

Try to fall asleep fast and pay for the blindness.

You don't want to see what's growing deep now inside us.

What we've all become is just lies and disguises.

(Roll a thousand miles a minute, can't stop tell em'.

There's no time to take a deep breath just go.

Roll'em over tank style,

Crush'em into a dust pile,

Hit em' till he screams no, twisted yo.

Move ahead, push them back, stop them like a heart attack,

Life is in need of this breast plate help.

If you can't take the heat, this is where you shouldn't be,

Step aside I'll do it by my Goddamned self." The song was finished and there was silence for a minute before cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Alright this one's a dream I had about the girl I told you about from earlier" I said and started my song

"You and I were in a dream

You'd follow close wherever I'd lead

The steps you'd echo on and on

You'd catch me safe if ever I fall

Your hand in mine, we walked along

No hill too high, no road was too long

To stay with you, my only dream

To share your life, whatever it means

I knew you'd have to go away

My love for you could not help you stay

You drifted off day by day

I cherished every breath that remained

In my arms, close to me

your body broke, your soul was set free

You left this world, my treasured friend

The chapter closed, but love has no end

Farewell my angel. You're with me always

Just close your eyes now. Next time we meet it's forever" I finished the song and I could feel the tears on my face and I wiped them off. This time there we're no cheers and I looked to the rest of the band and they gave me a smile and I turned around again and was greeted with an ensemble of "aw"

"Thank you. Now for our last song it is about rising up to a challenge" I said and started to sing our final song

"Agressive tendencies lead to trauma.

Ain't changing shit. Fuck the karma.

Let it be, just what it is.

No matter what, I handle biz'.

Real as ever, never fake.

Fuck the bullshit, fuck the Jakes.

Kiss my ass that's attitude.

Common sense, no gratitude.

Pistols drawn, better sque-"

I suddenly couldn't sing anymore. I looked down and saw 3 holes in my chest with blood gushing out of them. I looked toward the crowd to see the fleeing fans and Cardin standing there with a revolver that has smoke coming out of it...that was the last thing I saw before I fell unconscious and off the stage.

**four chapters in one night people and shout-out to Hectic World for giving me ideas**


	8. Recovery One

The Falcon Doesn't Use His Talons

Chapter 8: Recovery One

**Angel625: I understand that not everyone likes RVB but I do so instead of writing 2 stories and taking a long time to update both I mixed it into one story that I easily update so look at it like that**

**Also happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, now burn the world**

**BLAKE'S POV**

I heard three gunshots and I saw Spencer fall off the stage. "Spencer!" I yelled and ran over to him and jumped off the stage next to him.

"Call an ambulance" Yang ordered to me and I proceeded to pull out my phone and dial 911

"Hello, I need an ambulance at the amphitheatre" I said into the phone

"An ambulance is on it's way please take the wounded outside to be extracted" the voice said and I hung up.

I put Spencer's arm around my shoulder and Yang did the same and we got ready to move him outside when we heard a gun cock.

We looked up to see Cardin standing there with the Revolver pointed at Spencer and he said "I finish what I start unlike you filthy Faunus."

He was about to pull the trigger and end Spencer's life when Maine came jumping off the stage and got into a fist fight with Cardin.

"Thanks Maine, meet us at the hospital" I yelled to him as Yang and I ran outside with the unconscious Spencer

A red AI popped up and said "We are The Meta, and we will find you,very soon"

We reached outside and Tex and Carolina ran up to us and asked a million questions and then the ambulance pulled up and we put Spencer on the gurney and made our way to get in the ambulance.

The paramedic said "Only 3 family members"

"I'm his sister" Tex said

"I'm his girlfriend" Yang said

"I'm his sister too" I lied

"Go, i'll meet you there" Carolina said and she ran right next to the ambulance now taking off.

The paramedic was doing everything he could and removed the bullets and then he said "We don't have his blood type at the hospital...we can't do anything"

I felt my heart sink and Yang asked" What blood type is he?"

"O-" the paramedic said

"Damn, that's the rarest type" Tex said as she was crying

"Good, i'm O-, take my blood" Yang said and the paramedic started the blood transfusion

After about 5 minutes the paramedic said "If I take anymore you may die"

"I don't care, just save hi-" Yang said weakly and then went unconscious

I didn't have any other option "I have O-, just save him" It's not that I wanted Yang to suffer it's just that i'm terrified of needles.

"Tex, hold me down" I said and Tex held me down and the paramedic started the transfusion and after a minute we we're done.

"Ok...he's stable" the paramedic said.

That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

I jolted up and looked around to see I was in a hospital room and was wrapped in a hug. I look to my right to see Sun hugging me.

"You scared me" he said

"How are the others?" I asked

"Spencer's still out" Sun said

"How about Yang" I asked

"Yang's had it...kinda rough" he said

**CAROLINA'S POV**

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM" I screamed furiously about what that bastard did to my big brother

"Carolina, first let's make sure Spencer's ok" York said trying to calm me down

"Fine" I said sitting back in my chair

York gave me a hug and said "Hey, the doc said he's gonna be ok"

"I know it's just… my family always gets hurt, one day that's gonna be you on that bed." I said to my boyfriend

"Hey, I'm never gonna let that happen" he said to me

The door opened and I saw Meta walk in.

"Where have you been?" I asked

"Killed Cardin" he said

"Good" I said

A week passed and by this time Yang had woken up but Spencer was still asleep. JNPRS stayed in town and waited for their lead singer to recover. Sadly today was Spencer's birthday and we couldn't even celebrate it. Everyone would visit Spencer but Yang would stay the most.

**YANG'S POV**

I hopped off Bumblebee and dashed to Spencer's room, I just found out that today was his birthday and I was set on him waking up today.

I walked into his room and set down the cake on the table and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"Hey Spencer" I said "It's me. Today's your birthday, I wish you we're here to celebrate it with us."

I spent the next few hours doing anything I could to pass the time. Tex, Carolina, Meta, Ruby, Blake, Sun, York, North, Connie, and Wash all came to visit and spent time here.

Eventually it was 9pm and I would have to leave soon and I had one last ditch effort I had to try.

"Spencer...it breaks my heart to see you like this, I know we never officially broke it but it felt like one to me when you left. I hope when you wake up we can get back together...I still want you as my boyfriend...you're the only one for me" I bent down and kissed him on his forehead.

**SPENCER'S POV**

Cold Darkness. That was all I felt for the past week. Floating in a neverending freezing void. Suffering for every second. The pain didn't give me relief but only more suffering. Suddenly I felt warmth and it drove away all the pain better than the blade. I focused on the heat and moved closer towards it and flew closer and closer and closer. I reached the heat and then there was light.

My eyes flickered open and I saw the lights on a ceiling and they were blinding. I looked around a bit and saw a hospital room and my leg in a sling. I can't remember what happened.

I looked to my right and saw Yang with her legs to her chest and her head down. I reached my left arm over and started rubbing her leg. She noticed this and looked up

I saw the tears in her eyes and said "Don't cry, it doesn't suit you"

"Spencer...what are we?" she asked

"What do you mean? You're my girlfriend...if you want to pick up where we left off" I said knowing she probably hated me for leaving her.

She tackled me in a hug and said "Yes Yes Yes"

"I couldn't be any happier" I said

"Happy birthday" my girlfriend said and we ate some cake and I fell asleep


End file.
